La Guardería de Makoto
by Zero-0017
Summary: Cuidar niños es complicado, pero Makoto ama su trabajo de voluntario. ¿Quieres saber que ocurre en aquel lugar?


**_Después de muchísimos problemas, pude terminar a tiempo el fic para el reto. Sufro con los plazos, ¡en serio! Así que les dejo lo que resulto._**

_****Disclaimer: ****_Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_**  
><strong>_

_****Aviso**: **Este fanfiction participa en el **Reto: Mes de Makoto**, perteneciente al **Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_**._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-*.*-<strong>_

_**LA GUARDERÍA DE MAKOTO**_

_**_**-*.*-**_**_

Hay un chico alto, de cabello oliva, ojos verdes y de atractivo porte que hace voluntariado en una guardería. Muchos chicos de su misma edad pensarían que aquel trabajo era fastidioso y difícil, aunque era cierto que a los diecisiete años ese era el pensamiento común, nuestro chico piensa que ha encontrado el trabajo de voluntario más gratificante de todos.

Él es Makoto Tachibana.

El chico de la sonrisa más cálida y encantadora que alguien pudiera conocer.

Con la responsabilidad de cinco pequeñitos de entre tres y cuatro años a su cargo, Makoto pone su esfuerzo en cuidar y hacer que aquellas pequeñas personitas se divirtieran en la guardería. No era tan complicado cuidarlos por separado, pero en conjunto; esos angelicales niños, eran un difícil reto.

Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Rin y Haru. Eran las "angelicales" criaturitas a su cuidado.

Suerte era que Makoto fuera muy paciente. También era suerte que solo fueran cinco niños a su cargo. Y más aún era suerte que aquellos pequeños, a pesar de ser de personalidades tan dispares se llevaran tan bien entre ellos. O al menos era así la mayoría del tiempo.

Excepciones ocasionales eran los casos de Haru y Rin; al igual que con Nagisa y Rei.

Con respecto a los primeros: Aunque sabía que en realidad ambos eran buenos amigos, Rin que era un pelirrojo miniatura siempre retaba a Haru a cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese; desde ver quien saltaba más alto, hasta comprobar quién era el preferido de Mako-tentei. Y ya que Haru, un niño de cabello oscuro, apariencia estoica y ojos como dos zafiros; era de esas personas tranquilas pero que no les gusta ser menospreciadas, siempre era atraído hacia el lado oscuro de las travesuras por la insistencia e influencia de Rin.

En cuanto a los otros dos: El problema sí que tenía nombre propio y se abreviaba en tres silabas "Na-gi-sa"; un pequeño rubio hiperactivo y con actitud de "hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero", que para colmo había seleccionado como víctima preferida a Rei; un niño de cabello y ojos color azul oscuro y de actitud intelectual; que a pesar de su resistencia siempre accedía a las intenciones de Nagisa.

A veces, incluso el rubiecito cambiaba de víctima y le gustaba molestar a Gou, la única niña en el grupo cuya apariencia era muy similar a su hermano mayor: Rin. Sin embargo, el hecho de su parentesco le salvaba muchas veces de las travesuras de los demás niños.

En resumen: Si, era un grupo pequeño pero complicado.

Pero quería con todas sus fuerzas a sus protegidos, esas linduras hacían las cosas más monas que uno podría imaginar. Por ejemplo:

El día en que Makoto hizo una dinámica para que cada uno de sus alumnos hiciera un dibujo de lo que querían ser de grandes el resultado fue muy interesante.

—**Mako-tentei, yo quiero ser viajero del espacio**.— Un pequeño rubio le enseño su dibujo de lo que parecía ser una nave espacial.

—**Entonces quieres ser astronauta**. — Le corrigió.

—**¡Voy a ser astro-astronautica!**— Exclamo con felicidad a pesar de su error de pronunciación.

—**Yo quiero ser polishia.**—Dijo Rin con superioridad.

La pequeña Gou al escuchar a su hermano, quiso decir algo más interesante.

—**Gou… ¡será la esposa de Makoto-tentei!**—Casi grito la pequeña pelirroja, refiriéndose a sí misma en tercera persona.

—**No Gou-tan, yo seré la esposa de Mako-tentei.**—Le corrigió Nagisa.

—**No, no, no.—**Les interrumpió Rin. —**Porque Makoto-tentei será mi esposa**.—Manifestó con una expresión de confianza y superioridad muy propia de él.

Tanto Rei como Haru guardaron silencio, ya entre esos tres tenían bastante discusión por delante.

El joven Tachibana sonrió a pesar de los comentarios vergonzosos. Esos niños seguramente olvidarían aquello, pero él lo recordaría con felicidad al sentirse tan importante como para que esos pequeños dijeran tales cosas, y se pelearan por ser su cónyuge, aunque no creía tampoco que ellos supieran realmente las implicaciones de sus palabras. Pero a decir verdad, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo olvidaran, porque sería una anécdota bastante vergonzosa si se les ocurriese contarlo de adultos.

Incluso, su cumpleaños fue inolvidable debido a aquellos querubines. Lo recordaba bien, porque sus regalos fueron muy especiales.

Un diecisiete de Noviembre, en que las hojas de los arboles caían y tapizaban el suelo con sus tonos rojizos, donde el ambiente ya era más fresco dando una probadita de lo que sería el invierno. Era su cumpleaños, sí. Pero aun siendo de ese modo, regaló caramelos a sus pequeños alumnos además de un pequeño pastel que les repartió. El ser partícipe de aquella felicidad al ver todos esos rostros sonrientes era suficiente para él, pero lo cierto era que los pequeños estaban entusiasmados con entregarle presentes a su sensei.

El primero fue Nagisa, el aparente organizador de esa entrega de regalos.

—**¡Felicidades, Mako-tentei!**

Le enseño un recipiente de plástico, pintado con tonos rosas y amarillos. Al abrirlo se vislumbraban paletas con pequeños moños de colores. Era un dulcero adornado a mano.

—**¿Para mí? Muchas gracias. Es lindísimo.**

El joven de cabello oliva sonrió, de verdad le gustaba aquel regalo. Para seguir, Gou se acercó y entrego una carta, donde adentro contenía un dibujo y una pulsera de cuentas de diversos colores.

—**¡Feliz cumpleaños! **—Expreso la niña con rubor en sus mejillas.

—**Muchas gracias. Lo atesorare.**

Y volvió a sonreír.

Como formado uno tras otro, en seguida se acercó el pequeño Rei, que le entrego una caja de regalo perfectamente forrada con papel de color verde y un moño blanco.

—**¡Que tenga un feliz cumpleaños, Tashibana-san!**

—**Gracias, Rei. Que hermosa envoltura.**

El niño de anteojos rojos sonrió vanagloriándose de escuchar que su regalo era hermoso.

Al abrirlo, descubrió que el contenido eran lápices y bolígrafos, todos de color verde. Él mismo color de sus pupilas, ¿tal vez eran para que combinaran? Pero no preguntaría, si lo hiciera tendría que prepararse para una elaborada explicación, y aún faltaban dos personitas más en darle regalos. Dos niños que se mostraban impacientes.

—**Ahora el mío. Makoto-tentei, ¡tenga! —**Le enseño el regalo.

Era una moneda dorada de chocolate a la que se le había pegado un cordón rojo, en resumidas cuentas se parecía mucho a lo que sería una medalla. Y la sonrisa de satisfacción del niño demostraba lo orgulloso que estaba de su presente.

El joven Tachibana se agacho para que su alumno le colocara la medalla de honor. Le quedaba perfectamente, y de hecho si le hacía sentirse como un ganador.

—**¡Felicidades, Makoto-tentei!—**Exclamo el niño con mucha alegría.

Por último, el tranquilo y poco comunicativo Haruka avanzo hasta su sensei. Todos lo miraron con extrañeza ya que solo tenía un vaso entre sus manos, y más sorpresa aun fue cuando vació el contenido de ese recipiente sobre Makoto.

El vaso contenía agua.

¿Qué había sucedido ahí?

Lo que paso a continuación lo confundió aún más. Un mojado chico de cabello oliva miraba al pequeño Rin que estaba llorando, aunque no entendió el motivo trato de consolarlo. Pero lo que recibió a cambio fue una mordida en la mano, incluso le había dejado marcado esos filosos dientes. De nuevo ¿qué había sucedido?

El desorden reinó por unos momentos más hasta que llegó la hora de la siesta.

Aprovechando ese lapso de descanso, Makoto sale al pasillo a reposar también un poco del ajetreado día. Y cuestión de suerte, destino o casualidad, (aunque muchos dirían que fue cuidadosamente calculado por el joven de ojos esmeraldas) se encontró con su compañero Sousuke Yamazaki, otro chico que también estaba de voluntario, y que asistía al grupo de al lado.

Alto, esbelto, fornido, de cabello corto y oscuro, además de unos ojos color verde aguamarina; ese era su compañero de servicio, aunque la palabra compañero no bastara para definir la relación entre ambos.

—**¿Sucedió algo?** —Le cuestiono al verlo con las ropas mojadas.

—**Fue… ¿un regalo? Haru me tiro agua encima. **

—**Escuche el alboroto. Rin estaba llorando ¿verdad? **

—**Pues sí, aun no entiendo porque. Comenzó a llorar después de que Haru me hiciera esto**.

Sousuke rió.

—**Eso fue porque Rin sintió celos.—** Aclaró el joven Yamazaki.

—**¿Celos?¿Por qué?**

—**Me habías dicho que Nanase ama el agua. Imagínate la impresión de Rin al notar que su mejor amigo, te da de regalo lo que más ama.**

—**¡Oh! Ya comprendo, pues supongo que así debe ser. Sé que Haru ama el agua porque es muy feliz cuando lo bañan.**

—**Yo también sería feliz si tú me bañaras.**— Sousuke lo miro con complicidad.

Makoto se sonrojó.

—**Sousuke…eh… creo que no es lugar para…**

El chico más alto, sujeto una de la cintas superiores del uniforme Makoto y la desató.

—**Aunque tienes razón, yo debería bañarte a ti. Es tu cumpleaños después de todo.**

Aunque quería dar una réplica sobre aquel argumento, sabría que siempre perdería contra su "amigo" el joven Yamazaki. Prefirió cambiar el sentido de la conversación.

—**¿Y tú grupo? ¿Cómo están?** —Preguntó con nerviosismo.

—**Aichiiro, Momotarou, Uozumi y Kazuki están bien. La locura diaria, solo eso.**

Cambiar la plática parecía haber funcionado, así que Makoto se quitó el delantal mojado de su uniforme. Pero esa acción no resulto ajena a Sousuke, que miraba aquel movimiento con interés.

—**Aún es temprano para festejar tu cumpleaños, Tachibana. Así que no te desnudes frente a mí.**

—**Yo…**

Si, el sonrojo volvió a su cara.

Un trueque justo sucedió en el pasillo, un beso a cambio de esperar hasta terminar de sus deberes en la guardería. Ese día había sido tremendo, aunque la locura ocurrida era vista como normal en aquel lugar. Siempre había una anécdota que dar, y ese era un motivo más para que Tachibana Makoto amara su trabajo de voluntariado.

Por eso le gustaba pensar en ese pequeño espacio como suyo.

Su guardería.

La guardería de Makoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Todas las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales dichas por los nenes de la guardería son a propósito, así que supongo que no cuentan como errores(?) :D <strong>**Espero que les agradara esta loca idea que se me ocurrió plasmar aquí.**

**Gracias por leer, y no olviden pasarse por el Foro de Free!, el link esta en mi perfil.**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
